Flow of Life by Ebil Chameleon
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Ele não a amava. Não poderia amá-la. Não poderia criar laços. Mas seu coração o estava traindo. Criando amarras que agora pareciam dificeis de quebrar. Aquilo era amor. .:. UA/ S&S / Projeto 2013
1. Chapter 1

**Uma fanfic Naruto**

_**Projeto para 2013**_

**Classificação etária da fic: M**

_Não contém spoilers/ UA _

_**Shipper:** Sasuke & Sakura_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto não é meu._

_**Autora: : **__**Ebil Chameleon**_

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título**

**_Sinopse: _**_Ele não a amava. Não poderia amá-la. Não poderia criar laços. Mas seu coração o estava traindo. Criando amarras que agora pareciam dificeis de quebrar. Aquilo era amor._

* * *

**Flow of Life**

* * *

Sakura não queria nada mais que chegar em casa deixar-se cair em sua cama macia e quente e convidativa. Ela era a única pessoa naquela rua escura, bom, pelo o que podia ver. As luzes da rua a iam guiando seu caminho, em pequenas bolas de luz cintilante.

Pouco tempo depois, chegou em seu pequeno apartamento e correu para abrir a porta. Preguiçosamente caminhou pelo corredor até seu quarto. Sem sequer mudar o uniforme, caiu na cama e sorriu pela primeira vez naquele dia.

Não importava o quanto seu corpo desesperadamente clamava por sono, sua mente não a deixava descansar. Mais uma vez. Apenas mais uma noite de péssimas três horas de sono.

Ela se sentia tão só. Olhando para o lugar vazio ao seu lado, Sakura se perguntou por que não havia comprado uma cama menor. Por que teve de comprar uma cama grande como essa? Ela não tinha ninguém para compartilhar mesmo.

Com um suspiro, a moça virou de costas e olhou para o teto. Já era tarde. Ela sabia disso. Checando o bolso, puxou um pager e colocou-o em sua mesa de cabeceira. Todos os enfermeiros tinham um pager, caso houvesse uma emergência e sua presença fosse necessária.

Ela havia realizado uma cirurgia muito cansativa ao lado de Shizune hoje. Teve de reconstruir parte de um braço quase que totalemnte decepado enquanto Shizune e os outros médicos se ocupavam dos outros orgaos internos do shinobi que chegara em estado de emergencia ao hospital. Ela estava praticamente esgotada. Seu chakra totalmente nulo.

Seus pensamentos não a permitiam sequer um tempo de descanso. Costumava pensar demais. A moça tinha 19 anos agora, seu aniversário havia sido há algumas semanas. E tinha acabado de ser promovida a jounin, depois de muito treinamento com Tsunade e Kakashi.

Naruto estava no mesmo nível agora e o loiro ainda trabalhava muito em seu objetivo de se tornar Hokage.

Kakashi, pelo que sabe, continua sendo o mesmo velho pervertido de sempre, passando a maior parte de seu tempo lendo aqueles pornos ou saindo em missões com sua equipe.

O último membro ainda estava faltando. Sasuke ainda não tinha retornado. Ela passou incontáveis noites perguntando-se onde ele estava, se estava bem, se ia voltar logo, ou se ainda pensava nela. Provavelmente não.

Mas o queria de volta. Mais do que nunca. Naruto a ajudou a curar-se de todo o sofrimento que vinha passando, tentava de tudo para poder fazê-la feliz. Então, seu coração começou a aquecer um pouco, mas ainda continuava preso a** ele**. Algumas vezes, um passava a noite na casa do outro, apenas para ter certeza de que nenhum deles iria partir.

Sakura havia ficado menos confiante e mais consciente de como seus amigos estavam agindo. Ela não queria que eles a deixassem também.

Lembrou-se da época em que seu mundo desabou. Quando Naruto disse-lhe que estava indo embora. Ele estava saindo com Jiraiya para o treinamento. Ela se enrolou de volta em seu escudo protetor, e não falou muito depois disso.

A moça queria que Naruto voltasse. Ele lhe prometeu que voltaria para ela. Que iria voltar mais forte do que nunca para que pudessem ir buscar Sasuke de volta.

E ele voltou.

Voltou para ela e ela ficou tão aliviada. Ele estava mais forte, ela também, graças à Tsunade. Eles tinham a intenção de encontrar seu companheiro de equipe. E também haviam chegado tão perto disso. Mas Sasuke novamente escorregou por entre seus dedos. E seu coração quebrou-se novamente.

_Bip_

_Bip_

_Bip_

Sakura sentou-se na cama, apesar de seus membros cansados, e estendeu a mão para alcançar o pager. Aquela droga de coisa. Por que tinha que receber um chamado logo agora? Era quase meia-noite e apenas queria dormir. Enxugou uma lágrima que havia escapado de seu olho e olhou para o número.

Era Tsunade.

Bom, a Hokage só a chamaria se realmente fosse uma emergência. Meio que sem vontade, Sakura saiu da cama e de seu apartamento e pos-se a caminhar novamente por aquele _abismo escuro,_ fazendo seu caminho de volta ao hospital.

**XxX**

E com olhos semi-cerrados, Sakura entrou pelas portas do hospital e encolheu-se às luzes brilhantes fluorescentes. Olhou em volta. Bom, não parecia que havia uma situação de emergência ali. Tsunade foi quem mandou sua pupila ir para casa descansar.

E foi então que avistou alguém familiar no final de um dos corredores, - Sakura.

Sakura pulou e girou. - Oh. Shizune, - exclamou, segurando seu peito. _Que susto! _Pelo menos estava acordada agora.

- Desculpe. Tsunade queria que você estivesse aqui... Há uh ... bem ela vai te explicar tudo. - disse Shizune e bocejou. A mulher estava muito cansada também. Shizune caminhou pelo corredor e Sakura a seguiu, curiosa para saber o que poderia ter acontecido.

Logo viu uma loira se aproximar, seu rosto ilegível.

- Sakura me desculpe ter acordado você, mas eu realmente preciso te-la aqui para algo, eu tenho para uma tarefa. Eu preciso que você se encarregue de um novo paciente.

Inconscientemente, Sakura assentiu. Ela estava um pouco irritada mas ainda assim...

Shizune tomou um caminho diferente das duas, e Sakura continuou a andar ao lado de Tsunade. Estavam indo na direção da ala dos pacientes em estado crítico. Sakura olhou para a Hokage em suspeita.

- Quão ferido ele está? - perguntou e Tsunade suspirou.

- Um par de costelas quebradas e alguns danos internos. Seu braço esquerdo estava quebrado e sua mão queimada, provavelmente por um ataque que usou. Também tinha uma boa quantidade de cortes pelo corpo. A maioria deles eu curei e isso me tirou algum tempo, mas acabei o deixando numa condição estável agora. Estou cansada, mas ainda tenho outros paciente para cuidar.

Elas pararam do lado de fora de uma porta e Sakura olhou em volta, curiosa. Tsunade pegou a pasta com os registros do paciente e folheou. Entregou a Sakura para que a moça desse uma examinada. Olhou para a lacuna do "nome do paciente" mas nao havia nada escrito.

- Parece que ele teve uma dura batalha. Onde foi encontrado? - perguntou. A mão de Tsunade repousava na maçaneta da porta.

- No coração de uma floresta e foi encontrado por uma de nossas equipes de busca. Ele estava inconsciente e deitado ao lado de um cadaver. - Os olhos de Sakura obscureceram ao fitar sua mestre em total confusão.

- Quem está morto? - perguntou.

Tsunade hesitou por um momento. - Sakura, eu quero que você saiba se não acha que pode ficar aqui durante a noite, então... bem, diga, ok. Não pense que você tem que fazer isso.

Não sabendo o que dizer, Sakura assentiu. Quem poderia estar por trás da porta? Tsunade respirou fundo. - Você promete que pode lidar com qualquer coisa?

Sakura hesitou antes de concordar.

Tsunade continuou. - O rapaz foi encontrado ao lado do cadáver de Uchiha Itachi …

Um suspiro escapou dos lábios de Sakura. Poderia ser? Seria ...? Não. Não seria. Se fosse ...

Tsunade abriu a porta e Sakura olhou para o quarto. Deu alguns passos pelo local escuro, as sombras envolvendo-a. - Sasuke-kun... - sussurrou.

Tsunade caminhou ao lado dela. - Parece que seu objetivo foi completado. Itachi foi levado para necrópsia. Sasuke estava perto de não sobreviver. Ele teve sorte de ter sido encontrado. Mais um pouco mais de tempo ... ele poderia nao ter conseguido. - Suas palavras foram um mero sussurro.

Sakura simplesmente não conseguia ouvir mais nada. aproximou-se da cama e olhou para o rosto do rapaz. Isso era um sonho. Um sonho cruel. Certo?

Ela levantou o braço e beliscou-se. Doeu. Então não era um sonho. Estendeu a mão para tocá-lo, mas parou na metade do caminho. Aquilo.. ele, poderia simplesmente desaparecer.

- Sakura. Eu sei que é uma surpresa. Agora, preciso de você para verificar seus sinais vitais, pelo menos, a cada hora ou duas horas. - O bip dos monitores tocou e Tsunade olhou para as maquinas vinculadas ao moço. Ela sabia que isso aconteceria.

- Sakura. Você está ouvindo? - perguntou com firmeza. Sakura virou-se.

- Desculpe Tsunade-sama. É apenas ... uau, - disse suavemente.

- Bem, você trouxe o que eu disse?- a loira perguntou. Sakura balançou a cabeça e deu um sorriso fraco.

Tsunade sorriu e olhou para o relógio. - Eu preciso ir. Cuide das feridas mais emergenciais e mantenha o controle sobre ele. Ah, e aqui, - disse ela e pegou uma seringa da mesa ao lado da cama.

- Se ele acordar ... o que eu duvido ... e tentar escapar ou ficar um pouco irritado, injete isso nele. Isso vai colocá-lo de volta para dormir. E certifique-se de me chamar se alguma coisa der errado, ou se você estiver tendo problemas com alguma coisa. Entendeu? - Sakura virou as costas para Tsunade e assentiu.

- Hai. Entendi, Tsunade-sama. - Tsunade colocou a mão no ombro da moça.

- Tem certeza que você vai ficar bem?

- Sim. Tenho certeza. - Sakura disse baixinho. Com um último sorriso, Tsunade saiu da sala para ver seus outros pacientes.

Sakura tomou fôlego e olhou para a cama atrás de si. Ele ainda estava lá.

Deixou-se cair sobre uma cadeira ao lado da cama e olhou para ele intensamente. Ela ainda podia jurar que isto era um sonho. Estendeu a mão, tocou-o levemente. Sim, era real.

Seu belo rosto estava exatamente como se lembrava de seu último encontro. Talvez ... as coisas fossem diferentes agora. Talvez tudo pudesse voltar a ser... normal.

Talvez ...

Apenas talvez.

..

* * *

**N/T: Gostou, então ponha a fic nos seus acompanhamentos ;D**

**Essa fanfic faz parte dos Projetos de 2013 da Hime ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uma fanfic Naruto - Trad autorizada pela autora, em 2012**

**Classificação etária da fic: **Por enquanto, T-rated.

___**Shipper:** Sasuke & Sakura_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto não é meu._

_**Autora: **__**Ebil Chameleon**_

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título**

**_Sinopse: _**_Ele não a amava. Não poderia amá-la. Não poderia criar laços. Mas seu coração o estava traindo. Criando amarras que agora pareciam dificeis de quebrar. Aquilo era amor._

* * *

**_Anteriormente..._**

* * *

_Tsunade continuou. - O rapaz foi encontrado ao lado do cadáver de Uchiha Itachi …_

_Um suspiro escapou dos lábios de Sakura. Poderia ser? Seria ...? Não. Não seria. Se fosse ..._

_Tsunade abriu a porta e Sakura olhou para o quarto. Deu alguns passos pelo local escuro, as sombras envolvendo-a. - Sasuke-kun... - sussurrou._

_. . ._

_- Se ele acordar ... o que eu duvido ... e tentar escapar ou ficar um pouco irritado, injete isso nele. Isso vai colocá-lo de volta para dormir. E certifique-se de me chamar se alguma coisa der errado, ou se você estiver tendo problemas com alguma coisa. Entendeu? - Sakura virou as costas para Tsunade e assentiu._

_- Hai. Entendi, Tsunade-sama. - Tsunade colocou a mão no ombro da moça._

_- Tem certeza que você vai ficar bem?_

_- Sim. Tenho certeza. - Sakura disse baixinho. Com um último sorriso, Tsunade saiu da sala para ver seus outros pacientes._

_Sakura tomou fôlego e olhou para a cama atrás de si. Ele ainda estava lá._

_Deixou-se cair sobre uma cadeira ao lado da cama e olhou para ele intensamente. Ela ainda podia jurar que isto era um sonho. Estendeu a mão, tocou-o levemente. Sim, era real._

_Seu belo rosto estava exatamente como se lembrava de seu último encontro. Talvez ... as coisas fossem diferentes agora. Talvez tudo pudesse voltar a ser... normal._

_Talvez ..._

_Apenas talvez._

_.._

* * *

**Flow of Life**

**Capitulo II**

* * *

Duas horas se passaram, mas para Sakura pareciam apenas alguns minutos.

Parecia que o tempo havia parado. Nada tinha mudado naquela penumbra das luzes vermelhas e o sinal sonoro monótono dos monitores.

A mão feminina levemente tomou a dele, o polegar acariciando a parte superior se da mão do rapaz.

Ele estava frio.

Mas ainda estava vivo.

E estava… E estava aqui ... na frente dela.

Podia não estar consciente, mas estava aqui.

* * *

Sakura usou esse tempo para explorar os próprios sentimentos.

Estava tão confusa, era difícil decifrar o que estava sentindo. Uma coisa que sabia sabia que sentia era frustração.

Ela estava frustrada e muito feliz. Feliz alem da conta por Sasuke estar de volta, mas frustrada pelo mesmo motivo. Por ele ter sido _trazido_. Mas Sakura sabia essa seria a situação provável, afinal, voltar por conta própria seria surreal. Sera que isso seria possível? Muito provavelmente não. Mas ela não sabia disso, nao tinha a certeza. E ele não estava acordado para que pudesse lhe perguntar tal.

Sakura se sentia terrivelmente irritada com ele.

Ele a deixou. Inconsciente. Em um banco. Pelo menos fora consciente o suficiente para deposita-la naquela superfície. Mas talvez… nao tivesse nem sido ele, talvez fosse outra pessoa e ninguém teve a coragem de lhe dizer, nao depois de tudo… Mas isso não poderia ter acontecido. A pessoa em questão teria dito, ao menos, para Tsunade.

Mas ela não podia evitar em se sentir feliz por ele estar de volta.

Mesmo assim, sua raiva em relação a ele era mais forte que a felicidade.

* * *

Não o tinha deixado desde entao.

Observou a respiração dele, a ascensão e queda de seu peito. Os monitores continuavam o "bip" incessante, mas tal passou despercebido pela garota de cabelos cor de rosa.

De repente, o rosto de Sasuke mudou, ele começou a mudar de posição. Sakura levantou imediatamente e viu-o contorcer-se. Podia sentir a mao dele apertar a sua e olhos verdes arregalaram.

Lentamente, começou a se acalmar, e uma vez que parou de tremer, ela voltou ao assento ao lado, soltando um suspiro em seguida.

Reunindo chakra na mão, Sakura colocou-a sobre o peito de Sasuke e o estômago. Felizmente não notou nada de errado. Devem ter sido espasmos musculares simples. Sakura transferiu um pouco de chakra calmante de suas mãos para o corpo masculino, afim de evitar novos espasmos.

* * *

Mas antes que pudesse se sentir confortável, um par de olhos de ônix começaram a abrir e sondar o quarto em volta de si.

Fitando seu rosto, ela percebeu que ele havia acordado e congelou. Orbes negros esquadrinharam o quarto em plena confusão. Não demorou muito para que ele fitasse a médica a seu lado. Olhos negros arregalaram.

Não sendo capaz de encontrar a propria voz, Sakura apenas observou o modo como ele se movia. Sasuke se apoiou sobre os cotovelos e tentou sentar-se.

- Sasuke, - o chamou e se aproximou para po-lo de volta na cama. Ele não disse nada e surpreendentemente permitiu que ela o acomodasse de volta ao colchão da cama de hospital. Fechou os olhos por um instante, e em seguida, reabriu-os e olhou em volta.

- Onde estou? - perguntou, a voz fria, seca. Sakura fez seu melhor para engolir o nó que se fez em sua garganta.

- Você esta ... no hospital. - disse. E ja podia sentir a própria voz tremular. - Um grupo shinobi da Folha te encontrou. Deitado no chão, inconsciente. - fez uma pausa. - Ao lado de seu irmão morto.

Surpreendentemente, Sasuke parecia não ser tão afetado por aquelas palavras.

Ele podia sentir o olhar dela sobre si e aquilo o estava deixando um pouco desconfortável. Lentamente, começou a sentar-se de novo; a dor veio novamente, mas a ignorou.

Sakura mais uma vez levantou-se e tentou empurrá-lo de volta para baixo. Ele simplesmente afastou a mão da kunoichi e continuou a levantar-se.

- Sasuke, o que está fazendo? Você tem que descansar! - disse, ao aplicar mais pressão sobre o ombro masculino. Ele só fez empurrar de volta com a mesma força, o que era estranho para alguém que estava ferido.

- Estou indo embora, - disse friamente, afastando-a de si. Sakura retrucou, empurrando-o em seguida, e ja podia sentir as lágrimas transbordando em seus olhos, mas se recusava a deixá-las cair. Em vez disso, o empurrou de volta para baixo com a ajuda de chakra e enviou-lhe uma carranca.

- Não, você não pode sair! Partiu uma vez e não pode partir de novo! Seu objetivo foi alcançado, por que quer partir novamente? - Ela estava gritando e não se importava se havia acordado outros pacientes. Mas, então, a voz começou a amenizar. - Por que precisa me deixar de novo?

O silêncio pairou no ar.

Sakura teria dado qualquer coisa para ele murmurar algo. Apenas uma razão pela qual queria ir embora. Ele matou seu irmão, não iria querer ficar na Vila novamente? A raiva em relação a esse rapaz começou a crescer novamente.

- Por quê?

O Uchiha fitou ao longe, o lado de fora da janela. - Não me querem aqui. - Disse e Sakura fez uma careta. Então, sera que ele não via que ela o queria ? Que Naruto queria seu amigo de volta? Eles não teriam passado tanto tempo tentando traze-lo de volta se não o quisessem!

- O quê? Ok, tudo bem. Se é assim que pensa. - Sakura soltou o enlace sobre ele. - Então vá. - E tentou manter a calma. Ele poderia ir se quisesse. Não iria afeta-la de forma alguma. Nem um pouco.

* * *

Então, Sasuke começou a sentar-se novamente.

Ele estava prestes a faze-lo.

Iria partir novamente.

O coração de Sakura estava batendo rápido, seu nervosismo apenas crescendo. Não. Ela não poderia se importar. Ele queria ir embora, ela precisava deixá-lo ir. Isso não importa. Certo?

Certo?

* * *

Antes que a kunoichi pudesse agir, a porta se abriu e uma sombra bloqueou a luz que se filtrava no quarto.

A figura veio com os braços cruzados, mas Sakura não foi capaz de ver quem era ainda.

- Ele não vai a lugar nenhum. - Era Tsunade.

A Hokage entrou no quarto de hospital, o cenho franzido.

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas a fitou com uma carranca. Mas foi recebido com um olhar tão ameaçador quanto.

- Você não vai sair desta vila novamente. E se tentar ... tenho certeza de que não quer me te perseguindo, certo. - Sakura engoliu em seco. Ninguém iria querer uma Tsunade raivosa no calo. Jiraiya teve a experiência de te-lo e o que lhe aconteceu não foi algo nada bonito. Essa semana no hospital foi um inferno com ele dando em cima de todas as enfermeiras.

- Agora sente seu traseiro de volta na cama e ouca bem. - Sasuke relutantemente deixou que suas pernas o levassem de volta a cama.

- Ótimo. Agora você deve ser capaz de andar e se locomover em cerca de três dias, mas seus movimentos não serão perfeitos. - Tsunade foi até o rapaz e verificou seu estado de saúde.

Observou como o rosto masculino começou a relaxar um pouco. - Você teve alguns ferimentos muito feios. Poderia ter morrido tão facilmente. - Tsunade deu uma risada.

* * *

Sakura observava Sasuke sendo curado por sua Shishou.

Ela não podia evitar em pensar o que teria acontecido. Talvez ele deveria ter ... não. Ela não podia pensar nisso. Ainda estava com raiva dele, mas ainda assim...

- E não é como se você não fosse querido aqui. Muitas pessoas provavelmente não te aceitarão no início, mas tudo vai voltar ao normal com o tempo. Será como se nunca tivesse partido. - Sakura duvidava disso. - Se ninguém te quisesse ... por que seus companheiros de equipe se esforçariam tanto para traze-lo de volta?

A médica de cabelos rosados deu um pequeno sorriso.

Tsunade era como uma leitor de mentes.

Passando a mão pelo cabelo, deu um bocejo enquanto a loira terminava de cura-lo.

- Sakura. Vá pra casa dormir um pouco.

- O que? Mas eu estou encarregada de monitora-lo! - a garota disse, confusa. Tsunade franziu a testa. Sua pupila precisava dormir.

- Você trabalhou tão duro ultimamente aqui no hospital e precisa de descanso. Quero que va pra casa dormir. Tenho certeza que não vai ter noites sem dormir agora que alguns problemas lhe aliviaram a mente. - disse, insinuando claramente o "Caso Sasuke". Mas ele sequer notou tal.

- Ok. Tudo bem. - Sakura cedeu e deu outro bocejo. - Te vejo amanhã.

- Não. Eu não quero te ver por três dias.

E fitando mais uma vez o ex-companheiro de equipe, Sakura então desviou o olhar para Tsunade. Uma vez que a loira acenou com a cabeça, a kunoichi caminhou lentamente para fora do quarto, sabendo perfeitamente que não iria dormir esta noite.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

Três dias se passaram e Sakura estava ansiosa para voltar para o hospital.

Tsunade teria chutado-na para fora se fosse vista por lá antes desse prazo.

Ela ja estava do lado de fora do prédio quando seu nome foi chamado. - Oh! Sakura, graças a Kami te encontrei!

Mais uma vez Shizune sorriu calorosamente. - Tsunade-sama quer vê-la em seu escritório.

- Você sabe por que? - perguntou. E Shizune balançou a cabeça.

- Eu não sei todos os detalhes, mas acho que tem algo a ver com Sasuke.

- Obrigada, Shizune-san, - Agradeceu e saiu correndo para a torre Hokage.

* * *

**XxX**

* * *

_Toc toc_

_Toc toc_

- Tsunade-sama?

- Sakura, entre, - a voz da hokage soou. Sakura abriu a porta e fitou ao redor.

A Hokage esperou pacientemente Sakura aproximar-se de sua mesa. Havia uma coisa tambem... um Uchiha largado em uma cadeira em frente a mesa, com aquela cara que dizia claramente que preferiria estar em qualquer lugar, menos ali.

Tomando o outro assento, Sakura olhou ao redor, à espera de Tsunade falar.

- Sakura, encontrei uma punição para o nosso "fujao" - zombou, recebendo uma carranca de Sasuke. - E ele ja foi informado de tal.

Sakura assentiu. - E eu tenho uma parte nisso, como? - perguntou, sequer imaginado aonde isso a levaria.

Tsunade parecia pensativa no momento, estudando a ambos. - Se isso funcionar, você será uma parte muito importante aqui. Perceba, Sasuke aqui entrara, obviamente, em liberdade condicional. Nenhuma missao até segunda ordem. Não só isso, ele tambem será colocado sob prisão domiciliar, até segunda ordem. E só pode deixar a casa com a minha permissão e somente com um ANBU ou um jounin a tiracolo.

* * *

Sakura assentiu e esperou o que mais ela tinha para dizer, imaginando onde tomaria parte nisso tudo. Deveria ser sua acompanhante? Eh. Não é um trabalho pelo qual ansiava. Andar por aí com Sasuke por qualquer motivo. Não que não quisesse estar perto dele, mas sabia que levaria tempo para se ajustar a sua presença.

Mesmo depois de tanto tempo querendo-o de volta, gostava da sensação de te-lo por perto, mas sua raiva fazia querer afasta-lo.

- Já que está em prisão domiciliar e desde que eu não confio nele, é preciso dar-lhe um lugar para ficar antes que eu possa permitir que ele fique sozinho. E eu quero que ele fique com alguém que nao lhe seja estranho. Alguém de sua antiga equipe seria perfeito.

Olhos de jade arregalaram quando percebeu sua tarefa. - Tsunade-sama, não! Ele não pode ficar com ... com Naruto ou Kakashi? - perguntou freneticamente. Não! Ele não podia ficar com ela!

- Bem, Sakura, realmente não posso confiar nele na casa de Naruto. O garoto mal pode cuidar de si mesmo e comprar comida adequadamente. Como poderia sobreviver se não pode sair para comer alguma coisa que realmente alimente?

- Tudo bem. Mas ... e quanto a Kakashi!?

Tsunade balançou a cabeça. - Você sabe que ele divide o apartamento com Genma, não haveria espaço suficiente para três pessoas.

- Compre uma casa maior! Dois jounin cuidando dele é melhor que uma garotinha indefesa! - Sakura sabia que estava perdendo a batalha.

- Sinto muito, Sakura. Não vou comprar uma casa maior, não tenho dinheiro pra isso, eles não têm dinheiro pra isso, e eu não preciso de toda a Vila me inquirindo sobre como lido com as despesas publicas. Além disso, assim seria mais benéfico pra ele, ficar na casa de um ninja médico. Ele tem se curado bem, mas um médico por perto seria reconfortante.

- Mas, Tsunade-sama! - lamentou. - Eu geralmente estou no hospital, de modo que iria vê-lo... enquanto estou no trabalho?

- Um ANBU ou um jounin ira te ajudar. Ele vai ser chamado para interrogatório muito em breve também, por isso não há muito com o que se preocupar. - Sakura grunhiu. E ficou surpresa que Sasuke não o tivesse feito.

* * *

Fitou o rapaz estóico, que enviava uma carranca mortal para uma pilha de livros no chão do escritorio de Tsunade.

- Você não tem nada a dizer? - gritou com ele. Seu olhar negro se voltou para ela.

- Não é como se eu tivesse muita escolha, - resmungou, com calma. Mesmo que tivesse que ficar na Vila, teria gostado mais se pudesse voltar para o complexo Uchiha e permanecer lá. Mas ficou preso com uma garota que provavelmente ainda estava irada consigo e tão irritante, e fresca, e fraca, e ... tão parecida com a Sakura da qual se lembrava.

- Por favor. Não podemos simplesmente ...?

- Sakura, não. Eu sei que você não gosta disso e sinto muito, mas tenho que fazer isso, é minha única escolha. Se tivesse outra opção, ja a teria escolhido.

- Então, por que não começar com Ino ou alguém que se sinta mais confortável com a tarefa? - perguntou.

- Você sabe que Ino mora com Shikamaru. Não. Você é minha única escolha. Sinto muito.

* * *

Franzindo a testa, Sakura levantou abruptamente e saiu do escritório, fechando a porta (bem forte) atras de si.

Suspirando, Tsunade esfregou a ponta do nariz e fechou os olhos.

- É melhor você ir atrás dela, se não quiser viver na rua. - disse a loira.

E ouviu um suspiro irritado e os passos que o levaram à porta.

- Sinto muito, Sakura. Eu sei que isso te machuca, mas preciso de você nessa tarefa. É para o seu próprio bem também.

**. . continua . .**

* * *

N/T:

_Hmmmmm, comlexo hein._

_Sakura esta tendo dificuldades em lidar com o "assunto Uchiha"..._

_Morando na mesma casa entao, ai ai - risos._

_._

_Entao, meninas, gostaram?_

_Essa fic estava na lista de "A confirmar" desse mes. _

_Consegui terminar a tempo pra gente conferir mais um cpt ;D_

_._

_Para ultimas atts desse mes, vide perfil da Hime ;D_

_._

_Bjitos,_

_deixem aqueles comments bonitoes ;D_

_Hime._

* * *

**Ps:**

* Irei add, aos pouquinhos, as capas de algumas fanfics la no Facebook :)

** Tambem alguns detalhes sobre atts.

*** E provavelmente a agenda de posts de abril :)


End file.
